Mes derniers mots
by Mio et Eva
Summary: C'est notre dernier affront, et il est temps pour toi de tenir une promesse depuis longtemps enfuie. Une promesse que tu n'aurais jamais pensé tenir de cette façon. Premier OS posté ici, soyez indulgent... Mais jeter un coup ne vous fera pas perdre beaucoup de temps. (Premier OS posté, je torture déjà les personnages...)


**Premier OS posté ici, soyez indulgent, svp! Il n'y a pas vraiment de romance ni rien, voyez ce que vous voulez...**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartient pas, comme vous vous en doutiez surement.**

**Mio: Où pas, pour ceux qui sortent d'une grotte, ce merveilleux anime appartient à Level5.**

**P.S: Je suis en se moment en train de tenter d'arranger cet O.S. Comme c'est mon premier, j'aimerai qu'il soit réussi au mieux pour vous satisfaire... Je vais essayer de me baser sur les conseils de Tasuke, que je remercie pour sa précieuse critique. (Chaque critique est précieuse, car rien n'est parfait...)**

* * *

Mes derniers mots

Tu me regardes d'un air moqueur, tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Je t'ai coincé cette fois, tu peux plus reculer comme le sale rat que t'est !

C'est ennuyeux, c'est vrai. Il a suffit d'une erreur de ma part, d'une simple faute de distraction, pour que je me retrouve acculé, face à toi, qui tient un revolver.

-Alors, Suzuno ? On a perdu sa langue ?

Je te regarde calmement. Ça a toujours été comme cela avec toi : Tu me provoques, je te regarde, tu t'énerves et tu frappes.

Bien que cette fois, je risque de m'en sortir avec plus que quelques simples bleus.

-Tu réponds, bordel ?

A quoi bon ? Cela ne me servirait à rien, de toutes façons, tu ne m'épargneras pas...

Je me trompe ?

- _Fuusuke ..._

Une autre approche ? Tu t'améliores. Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas prononcé mon prénom ? 10 ans ou plus, sans aucun doute.

C'est douloureux tu sais, aussi douloureux que si tu avais déjà tiré, et qu'un trou traversait ma poitrine, une déchirure qui laisse échapper quelques souvenirs enfuis.

Par exemple, notre première rencontre. J'était tout seul, loin des autres orphelins, assit sur un banc et la tête entre mes mains.

Je venais de perdre ma famille, tu te souviens ? Et toi, qui n'avais jamais connu la tienne, tu es venu m'aborder avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de ton visage, un ballon de football entre les mains.

Je t'ai ignoré, à cet instant qui a pourtant changé ma vie.

Plus tard, nous sommes devenus les vedettes à l'orphelinat, et plus personne ne réagissait quand tes cris de colère à mon encontre surplombait le vacarme ambiant.

_"Rivaux et pourtant frères"_

Nous nous sommes doucement écartés l'un de l'autre: Moi dans un camp, et toi dans l'autre: les voleurs contre les assassins. Je me souviens que j'aimais ce qui brillait. Toi, il t'amusait de bruler des fourmis à la loupe, et regarder leur lente agonisassions.

_"Tourne tourne le temps, nous avons bien changé"_

L'éclat de surprise est rapidement remplacé par une expression neutre, longuement travaillée. Quand à toi, dans tes yeux se tait la douleur et la haine prend place.

-Tu sais que tu vas crever ? Tu peux me supplier à genoux que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Je sais. Je te crois sur parole, _Haruya._

Toi aussi, tu es surpris. Et triste. Comme moi, durant l'espace d'une seconde, tu repenses à tout ce que l'on a vécu, les moments bouleversants, magiques ou simplement heureux, notre vie à deux, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci nous sépare.

Tes mains trembles. Tient ? Un instant de faiblesse ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, venant de toi. Pourtant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi : Dans ce monde, cela peut-être fatal.

Tu baisses légèrement le fusil. Inattention ? Pitié ? Je ne saurais le dire. Ce qui est sur, c'est que je compte bien en tirer profil.

Je fonce. Tu tires, par réflexe peu être.

_**Blam! Blam!**_

Dans cet instant irréel, je vois les balles foncer sur moi au ralentit. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, je sais très bien que je suis incapable de les éviter.

La première se fige dans mon épaule, la deuxième dans mon ventre. Je m'écroule.

Ça pisse le sang, c'est horriblement douloureux. Tu t'approches lentement, et moi je relève difficilement la tête.

Tu pleures ? Allons allons, Haruya, Tu es vraiment trop faible, ça se retournera contre toi, un de ses jours.

Tu pointes de nouveau le revolver sur mon front et cette fois, tes mains ne tremblent pas.

Tu veux abréger mes souffrances ? C'est gentil, mais après tout, tu me dois bien ça, pas vrai ?.

-Un dernier mot ?

_Sayonara, Haru-san._

_**Blam.**_

_-Dis, Haru?  
_

_-Mmm?_

_-Si un jour, on se retrouve face à face, est-ce que tu hésiterais?_

_-Hein? T'en as de ces questions, toi!_

_-Répond, s'il te plait..._

_-Si tu veux dire par là, "hésiterais-tu de me tuer", évidemment._

_-Pourquoi? Nous sommes ennemis, non?_

_-Bien sur que non! Nous sommes rivaux._

_-Il y a une différence?_

_-Ouaip. Les rivaux peuvent être amis._

_-A bon? Nous le sommes?_

_-Tu m'énerves! Selon toi, sommes-nous amis?_

_-...Oui._

_-Ben voilà! Pose pas des questions auxquelles tu peux répondre tout seul!_

_-Désolé. _

_-Tu est mon ami, mon frère et mon meilleur rival. Et si un jour tu souffres, je serai là pour toi._

_-Tu me le promets?_

_-Je te le promets... Fuusuke._

_Et cette promesse, tu l'as tenue, jusqu'au bout. Pas tout à fait comme tu le pensais, certes. Mais tu l'as tenue._

* * *

**Moi: Voila, c'est bouclé. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire, ou si vous avez des conseils ou des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas, j'en ai besoin.**

**Mio: BIEN besoin. C'est nullissime.**

**Haruya: Ouais! Pourri.**

**Fuusuke: Je crève en plus! Ben merci hein!**

**Moi:...Pardooon! *Part se cacher au fond d'une grotte en attendant les tomates***


End file.
